Dying Light
by Sixx's girl
Summary: A dark, mysterious woman was sent to guard a girl at all costs. She becomes a personal babysitter amongst other things. All is not what it seems when it comes to the end of the line. People become things you have never imagined, and when all seems lost there is light at the end of the tunnel. Seph will come in later in the story. Also contains Loki. Loki plays big part in story.


**Dying Light**

 **Devin 1**

I sighed as I ran my hand over my chest, feeling the canyons and hills of my scars. I looked at my reflection in the crystal clear pool. I raised my hand to trace the scars on my face. I let my hand drift across the deepest, longest, and widest scar on my face. It ran from my left temple, across my left eye across nose, and it ended on the right corner of my mouth.

I looked up at the crystal like wall at the back of the pool. It was beautiful here, I could not deny it. Surrounded by tall white oaks whose leaves were shifting colors with the seasons. The wind gently blew through my hair, making it dance. It was so silent, so peaceful here. Yet this forest had an eerie feeling about it, a sense of dread, sadness, and mourning. It had the feel of death lurking in the shadows. It was this reason that I was here, to rid this forest of what lurks in the darkness.

I stood up and turned on my heel as I made my way to my sword, which was reclined against a tree. I grabbed the hilt and laid it down flat on the ground as I sank back against the tree. I left my hand wrapped loosely on the hilt as I slipped into a light sleep.

 _I stared at myself in the mirror, even at the age of seven I was picking apart my appearance. The only things I loved about myself were my eyes and my hair. My hair was as black as a raven with a blue tint to it. I have bi-eyes. I have a bright sapphire blue eye and a bright emerald green eye. The longer I stared at myself the more intense this feeling of dread became._

 _It was as if someone or something that had the intent to harm me was drawing closer. I never said anything to the scientist about it, he would say I was crazy and inject me again. He kept injecting me with something. I kept asking what it was and they would respond 'medicine'. After a while I started to notice my right eye start to have a green look to it. After my twentieth shot my eye permanently turned green._

 _I felt my heart start racing, my palms start to sweat, and my muscles tense. I looked over at the door as it came splintering inward. I saw a blonde woman step around the men at either side of the door. She looked like she was at least 20. I felt this urge to flee, that this wasn't right. Why was a nurse attacking me?_

 _I saw it too late. As a knife was pulled out, she swung catching me across my abdomen. I fell to my knees as another blow sliced across my face. I collapsed, prone on the floor on my stomach as the blows rained down on my back. I felt the toe of her shoe as she rolled me over as she laughed. She said something to the men. I shut my eyes and willed myself to hold on as the wounds got deeper. Finally, she stopped. I opened my eyes and moved my head around. My bathroom was filled with blood. Some splattered, some smeared, and a lot pooling all over the floor._

 _"He ruined you, tainted your blood with that permanent enhancer. You were the key that would bring my kind out of the shadows."_

 _I barely heard her, I heard a hiss radiate from her. I must have been hallucinating; I saw what seemed to be fangs, dilated eyes, and claws. She laughed as she walked out. I felt my eyes get heavy as they slid closed, and I felt my body start to give in._

A terrible growl radiated from somewhere deep in the forest. I sat up slowly as I glanced around trying to pinpoint the direction it came from. I rose to my feet and walked with stealth towards the northeast. I stayed in the shadows of the dying day. I had gone about five miles when I saw it. It was standing overtop a bull the size of a large semi truck. I have never seen something like this creature before. It was four times the size of the bull, and looked geared to be able to walk on all four legs. It was standing up on its back legs, making it stand over fifty-four foot tall. Spines running from the base of its head to the tip of its tail. Blood red snake eyes were rolling around trying to find something. Its snout contained razor sharp teeth that looked about 10 inches long.

If I could sneak around it and climb the tree next to the right of it, I might be able to kill it. I was startled out of my planning by a roar similar to the volume of a t-rex. The creature was looking at me, snapping its jaws as it lunged forward charging at me. I jumped sideways then ran at its back. I jumped and landed at the base of its head. I grabbed a hold of the spines as it started to shake roughly, trying to dislodge me from its back. I drove my broad sword down through its tough hide piercing its heart. I held onto my sword as it fell forward and landed hard on the ground debris flying into the air. I pulled my sword free and jumped to the ground.

I heard a sound similar to water rushing across rocks. I turned around in time to see the creature dissolve into a dark haired man with sun kissed skin. His eyes were still dilated, mouth full of fangs, and he had claws. I had seen this before, but where?

My phone buzzed. I clicked a button on my watch and spoke through my ear piece.

"Devin here."

"Hello, my name is Robert Drew. I have a couple of jobs for you, a couple of temporary ones and a permanent one. Come to Grabito Military Base at Baneswith at _11 A.M._ "

The line fell dead as I broke out into a dead run. With enforcer blood and the enhancer mixed in, I could reach speeds up to _60 mph_. No human could run that fast, only us that had been manufactured. I headed west toward where my motorcycle was waiting.

 **Devin 2**

I sighed as I hopped off my motorcycle. I looked at the car that had barely clipped my tire.

"Well, what a great way to start the day. I'm going to be late for my interview at the Grabito Military Base. I still have to travel to Baneswith to reach it," I mumbled to myself.

A man in a black suit got out of the driver seat and opened the back door. A middle aged man, a woman in her late 30's, and a little girl got out. My eyes followed the little girl's movement. She reminded me of myself when I was that age, alone in the big world. I saw the older man walk toward me.

"I am truly sorry about this. Miller is our new driver. I'll pay for the damages done, even though Miller says it is your fault. It's not though. Oh, my name is Robert Drew."

The guy I was supposed to have the interview with. Well this is getting better and better.

"I'm Devin Gwyn."

The little girl looked up and stared at me. We could almost pass as sisters, but she lacked my scars. I was surprised they didn't act out in disgust, except the woman. She did not seem to want to be in my presence. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen her somewhere before. I recognized that blonde hair. The little girl walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"I like you already," she said, "do you like her too Claire?"

 **Devin 3**

I walked through the double doors leading towards Peyton's room; she and I had become really close since the day of the accident. I was hired as her personal "body guard", but I was actually hired as a military hierarchy or in other words a general, and Peyton was assigned to me. I was always on call, I had to be. I was with Peyton all day, every day. At least for right now, that will change in time. I took her everywhere that she wished to go; she was a child after all. She needed to get out and see the things that children should be exposed to, at least children with human blood though I sensed differently. I drew closer to the white door trimmed in gold; I did not knock as I pushed open the door. She was sitting in the drawing room next to the fire place, sitting crossed legged on her multi-colored paisley rug. She looked up and smiled, her cheeks dimpling. I nodded my head toward her. She slowly rose to her feet and drifted like a flower petal in the wind towards me. She only reached s little above my knees, even though she is seven years old. I stood at almost 7 foot; to be exact I am 6 foot 8 inches. I watched as Peyton flitted around the room, looking at her collection of glass figurines. Some were made of crystal, some colorful, and some were filled with random designs. Her favorite was the black tinted wolf with blue eyes and white socks. I watched as she picked it up with such care and love.

"I would love a dog or wolf that looks like this," she said.

She sighed and set it back on the blue marble counter. She sat down in the closest chair to her, and fell silent as if deep in thought.

"Peyton, I have to leave early today, in fact pretty soon. I have someone who will watch you until I get back. His name is Alexander."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not too long. I should be back by midday tomorrow."

A knock rang out. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Alex, come in."

Peyton ran up to him and offered her hand.

"I'm Peyton, you must be Alexander. Do you mind if I call you Alex?"

Alex nodded his head and took her hand. Peyton led him to the chairs. I glanced at the clock. _6:00 A.M._ I had to go.

"Peyton, I have to leave now. Be good for Alex. Remember what I told you."

She ran over to her jewelry box and pulled out her shiny cross necklace. She walked over to me, and handed it to me.

"No matter what happens, remember me. Remember me for who I am, and what I fight for," she said.

I looked into her ocean blue eyes as she looked into my bi-eyes. In that moment, I felt like she knows the future, how everything would happen. I saw the sadness, fear, pride, and desperation. But I also saw the way she held me as if I created the universe. I took the necklace and walked out the door. I headed to the garage to retrieve my motorcycle from the storage bay. Massive robotic arms grabbed my motorcycle from the top row and brought it back down from 10 stories. I loaded my equipment into the compartments and set off.

I thought about what she had said and her actions. The way she moved as if she was being hunted. Something wasn't right. I felt it. I whipped around and headed back. I felt fear snake through me. I glanced down at the speedometer, _90 mph_ and ticking upwards.

"Comp," I snapped, "what is happening at the compound?"

The perk of being created, like I was, is that they hardwire a computer through our brains.

"There seems to be a break in. I can't tell what they want or what they are doing. There are twenty of them. A female leads them. It looks like they are somewhat headed towards Peyton's room. I can lock all the doors and buy you some time."

"Do it. Send a message to Alex's comp."

The connection fell dead as I hit _140 mph_. I was almost there. I was within five miles now. She knew. She knew this would happen.

"They have broken through security door one."

Four miles to go.

"They are through door two."

Three miles to go and two doors before her room.

"They detonated door three."

Two miles to go. My heart raced, and palms sweated. _153 mph_.

"They are pushing past door four now."

One mile. I hit a button and my sword came up from a compartment. I grabbed the hilt and sprang from my motorcycle. The robotic arms caught my motorcycle and stored it as I bolted towards Peyton's room. I saw her door broke open and heard sounds of fighting. A scream radiated from somewhere within. Peyton! As I barged in, several men bolted back through the door. I saw Alex lying on the floor; he rolled his eyes toward Peyton's bedroom. I heard gurgling sounds emerging. I started toward the white, blood stained door. I pushed it open to find Peyton prone on the floor bleeding with a blonde lady standing over her. Claire.

I swung out and managed to get her across the stomach with my short sword. I saw as she grabbed her stomach and rolled below the blade of my katana and ran through the door following the masked men. I dropped my swords and collapsed on my knees next to Peyton. I knew there was no way to save her. She was suffering. She had lost too much blood, and she was cut open to the point where there is no chance of healing in time. I watched as she gurgled and struggled to hold on. I saw something spark in her eyes. I focused in on her eyes, as I saw red swell and grow in her eyes. I noticed the blood flow had slowed down, almost to the point where it flowed no longer.

I watched as her wounds began to heal. By now her eyes were engulfed in a blood red. They were so blood red that I had only seen that shade once before. That person was me. I heard shuffling behind me; I glanced back and saw her father walk in. His head bowed and he slowly glanced up at me.

"I take it you have already figured it out. She is just like you. Same house, same customs, and same family."

I looked back down at her as her throat healed from the wounds inflicted. I noticed the same details that I saw before, but never paid attention to. I saw the dark swirl of tattoo of our house start swirling up her arm. It only happened when one of us used our abilities. In this case, identical to mine, she was forced to heal from injury that would have killed her. Forced to grow up and mature faster than she should have. I noticed that there were three circles found within the tribal tattoo. That was the symbol of my family, my blood family. I shook my head to make sure I was seeing it correctly. I heard a small hitch in breath, and I turned to look at him.

"She is your sister."

 **Devin 4**

My eyes glowed red with anger. Frustration, worry, and desperation pounded through my veins. I was scaring the medical staff with my sudden change in eye color and demeanor. I couldn't change the eye color; it was built into my kind. If we were angry, riled up, or frustrated, our eyes turned red. The shade of red depended on the house that engineered us, and also what stage of anger. The house that created me was known for brighter red eyes, but in each individual family they had their own shade of bright red. It just so happened to be that my blood family has the brightest red eyes of them. I was the last one of my blood family from what I have been told. I thought I was alone until today, when I realized that Peyton was my sister.

I paced back and forth in front of her door as the doctors worked on trying to save her from scarring. It would be hard to do, people that have enforcer blood heal rapidly but we have to be healed in a special environment. I knew she would come out with scars; they lacked the equipment to accommodate those of us with special blood. I stopped and looked down the hallway. I saw a man with shoulder length black hair and green eyes. His eyes held a panicked, scared look to them. Who was he here for? I went back to pacing.

I would be leaving to track down Claire and her party as soon as I was fully sure that the human doctors were done working on Peyton. Claire couldn't get too far; she would have to stop to receive medical help that stomach wound would see to that for my blade had sank deep into her delicate flesh. I didn't know if she had healing abilities or not but I was banking on that she did not. By the time those human doctors go through their work completely on Peyton, Claire would be gone.

"Comp. Run a scan through all hospitals and see if anyone comes in with an extensive abdomen wound. Inform me when you come across something," I mentally whispered to my internal computer.

I did not get an answer or I might have, but the doctor had walked up to me.

"We are done working on healing the scar tissue. There will be some scars mostly on parts of her body that she can easily cover up if she needs to. I will have an scar ointment prescription ordered in. She will be fine; I do not understand how she healed so quickly. It is as if a supernatural force had acted. I would love to understand how she healed," he said.

I saw the same gleam in his eyes as the scientist who held me had. I knew what that meant, science experiment, torture, lab rat, a freak.

My temper flared and my eyes started to glowed even more intense.

"She is not an experiment, nor will she ever be. She is what she is. There is no changing what we are or who we are. You will leave her alone. If she tells me about any wrong doing of any kind it's your entire fault. Got it?"

He paled and walked as fast as a person with a limp could. I was boiling mad this point; I turned on my heel and walked toward the hospital exit. I had to get out of there before I took my anger out on someone who could not handle my fiery wrath. Enforcers were built and made for war, fighting, and killing. I couldn't run from my destiny nor could I stop it. No one is truly free to choose their own destiny especially when fate held the reigns, not humans or any super humans. I moved inhumanly fast across the street and down the alleyway.

As I walked I caught the scent of blood, it was a strange type. I could not match it to any known blood in the database. I had only encountered this smell once before, in the forest where I killed that creature. I followed the scent for about five miles as I moved in and out of the shadows in the streets. I came to a stop outside of a meatpacking plant. Was I mistaken? Did I lose the scent, even though it led straight up to the door? I walked around the building to where I found some piping going up the side to the roof. I walked back about thirty feet and ran at the wall. I jumped when I was five foot away. I landed about seventy foot up the wall. I climbed as silently as I could on the ancient pipes. I heard the pipes moan in protest of my 240 pound frame as I climbed up them. I pulled myself over the small wall on top of the ceiling. I looked down through the glass ceiling in the middle of the roof; it was at least a good 230 foot down to the floor. I could not see anything through all the frozen beef hanging up on racks stacked to the ceiling.

"Comp, switch over to thermal vision."

My vision switched over to thermal at my command, and I looked around the room again looking for heat signatures. I noticed that they were scattered across the floor and at different elevations in the racks. I was curious as to why they were so scattered, but I couldn't tell in thermal view.

"Comp, switch over to cyrus."

Enforcers were built with the basic sights, but we also had the special sight. Cyrus allowed us to see the amount of protein, the blood flowing through veins, muscle quantity, and where all the vital parts of the body are located. As my vision changed over I saw that they had chosen the meat that was recently butchered and still had high amount of blood that wasn't frozen. It was almost as though they were feeding. I slowly stood and walked toward a massive ventilation shaft. I pulled the cover off and dropped down landing on the balls of my feet. I glanced around at my surroundings and realized that I was in the butchering bay. Meat hooks hanging from the ceiling, saws, meat grinders, knifes of varying lengths were lying around on different work tables. Blood covered the walls, the floor, the tables, and some on the ceiling. The glass windows looking down over the big freezer had blood sprayed all over it making it look like a splatter painting. I could see bloody hand prints on the window also. The instruments were still covered in blood, fresh blood. I frowned as I looked in the corner of the room, there laid a cow head with its tongue hanging out and the rest of its body. Why would they throw it to the side? By the way the cow looked it had been killed earlier that morning, but where were the workers? I felt a shiver crawl down my spine and I continued to look around. Nothing was adding up, the wasted cow, the missing workers, the random feeding going on in the freezer room. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of blood. I froze. Only a small percentage of the blood in this room was from the cow, the majority of the rest was human. Multiple peoples, but where were they?

I walked toward the entrance of the room when I noticed a mini freezer, located about half way across the room. Its door was opened and covered in blood. I walked toward it, ready to draw my katana. I stopped on the outside of the door and reached out my gloved hand to touch the blood. I drew my hand back and took in the scent, human and the blood that I couldn't register. I grabbed the edge of the door and pulled it open. I closed my eyes and sent a silent prayer for those people to whatever god that took them in. They were tossed in like rag dolls, blood covered the floor and the hanging beef. There, in the center of the humans, was another creature. I walked forward into the room, not minding the blood pools as I squatted down next to the creature. It, or I should say she, still had her claws and fangs out. I grabbed the ax that was buried in her throat and pulled. A human killed her, impressive. I glanced around and noticed that there were six humans in there. I dropped the ax and stood up. I walked briskly out of the room. I saw a clock in machine hanging on the wall five feet down from me. I grabbed the list of names and walked back in the freezer and checked. I knew there was one missing. There were seven people clocked in but only six in the freezer. I quickly went over the names, Sarah was missing.

I walked back out of the room and made my way to the door. I pushed open the door leading to where the creatures were located. I pressed myself into the shadows as I walked toward the front of the room. There was some sort of post at the front of the room. I froze in place as I watched a girl struggle against bonds that tied her to the post. Her feet dangled two foot of the ground. I knew if she kept struggling and pulling she would dislocate her shoulders. There was a male creature standing a few feet from her with his back to me. Moving with stealth I reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into the shadows. I kept moving back though the shadows into a room far from the drying room. I made quick work of him as I made my way back into the shadows.

"Where is Chris? He was just here," a female with red hair said.

"I don't know, Janette," a pale, thin man answered.

"Jordan, you are supposed to know these things. Claire is going to kill us. Why does that shadow seem to move towards us? It is like it is crawling for us," Janette said in a panicked voice as she backed away.

I smiled as I pulled myself out of the shadow world and casually walked toward them. They ran, tripping over their feet in absolute fear as they bolted for the door. I grabbed a hold the girl attached to the pole and lifted her off. She must have been only five foot tall; I took notice of as I sat her on her feet. She swayed and almost fell over. I caught her and hoisted her up into my arms, holding her tightly. I wheeled around and made eye contact with Claire. I smiled as she rushed forward with her claws lengthening. I turned on my heel and charged full speed at the shadows along the wall. The girl in my arms screamed at the top of her lungs as we entered the shadows. She stopped when she realized we did not hit the wall. She closed her eyes and clung to me tightly. I slowed down to a walk when I saw the light of our destination. I carried her into the light of the hospital as we emerged from a shadow in the corner of the emergency room. A nurse saw us and came running with a self-driving wheel-chair following. I sat Sarah, by the name on her work shirt, in the chair as she was whisked away.

"Do you have any information about the young lady? It is alright if you don't," the nurse asked.

"I found her. I don't know who she is," I replied.

The nurse nodded and headed to find where Sarah was. I turned on my heel and walked towards the main part of the hospital. Sarah was fine, Peyton was alive, and I was not injured. I could not save the other people though. I closed my eyes and smiled.

Devin 5

Peyton sat down across from me at the grey table. We were sitting at the furthest table in the hospital cafeteria. She grabbed buffalo chicken strips, fries, apple juice, green grapes, and a green apple. I looked down at my tray. Steak, baked potato, green beans, green grapes, green apple, and protein shake. I watched her as I cut my steak up and took a bite.

"Devin, what are we exactly? How come, if we are sisters, were we separated? Why did Claire try to kill me and what is Claire?"

I sighed as she finished speaking. I gazed at the blazing red topaz wall behind her as I processed the order in which I would answer her.

"Peyton, I do not know what Claire is. There is nothing in the databases about the characteristics shown in human form, let alone when transformed….."

"Transformed?"

"Yes, horrendous creatures. As to why she attacked you, I assume the same reason she attacked or someone related me when I was your age, something about bringing her kind out of the shadows. I never knew I had a sister, until yesterday. I am not sure why we got separated, maybe to protect you."

She knitted her eyebrows as she picked at the last of her food. I had long since finished eating. She grabbed her tray and stood up. We walked in silence to the tray station. I ignored people staring at me as I passed. We pushed open the doors leaving the cafeteria. We continued walking until we found a stairwell. I opened the door and held it open for her. We made it through the first flight of stairs when she looked at me.

"So, what are we?"

We walked up a couple more stairs before I answered.

"We are called enforcers. We were engineered by the house of Gwyn. It has a history for creating soldiers with faster healing rates, more stamina, strength, speed, endurance, and higher intelligence. There should be people that are at least three times better than I am by now. Our eyes glow red when we are angry, and frustrated. Every generation that was created so far and the ones in the future, are created by taking the highest performing soldiers and breeding them per say. Selective breeding if you will. We do not have to worry about this, since we are not in our own world."

I pushed open the heavy-duty titanium door which led to the lobby. I led her toward the door which would lead us through a small garden.

"There are several houses, Gwyn, Airwin, Dravco, Insidcus, and Polarid. There are more houses though, some have been discontinued. Each house has things that separate us from each other, from tattoos, to physical components, to personality, pain tolerance, and beliefs. Our house Gwyn believes in military training. People of our house are taught from a very early age how to fight and defend ourselves. We learn healing benefits as they are needed. Gwyn happens to be the house that accepts everyone, no matter how different they are. The most powerful house that has ever been created and still holds the title happens to be Gwyn."

I sat down on a oak bench underneath a Japanese Cherry Blossom. Peyton sat down next to me and held out her hand as a petal fell into it. She pulled it close and smelled it. She looked at peace, a peace I haven't known in a long time.

"Despite common belief about our house, we are the kindest of them all. The most aggressive and trouble starting happens to be Insidcus. They are always trying to start a war between the houses. I hope that they do not succeed anytime soon."

"Would you be pulled back to our original world to fight? Will I have to come too? I do not wish to leave this world, but I would love to see our home world. Someday," she said.

"Yes, I would be pulled back in. I am a general there, the same as in this world. I do not think you would be pulled in too. But I would take you with me anyway. You would be safer in our own world than in this one. Someday I will take you back to see it. The houses were created when the Great War was being fought. The sides were always trying to beat each with bigger, stronger soldiers. They were created by top notch scientists that found that it would be a great way to separate normal civilians from soldier genes. That way soldiers would not get smaller, they would continue to grow in size. We used to be a part of this world, until the soldiers were no longer needed, though the countries still have access to the soldiers if in need. We are bound by duty to help in any way possible if called upon. We are remnants of a past world, one that has been forgotten. We are just children's fairytales, something that does not exist anymore. I guess it is best this way, human society moves incredibly fast. Once they are done with something and do not need it any more, it is tossed to the side. If we continue to fade in their history we cannot be pulled in to cause mass damage. Even if they call one of us out, one of us is capable of destroying an complete human army and an area of considerable mass in a short amount of time. As we age, we adapt to the environment in which we are located. We age slower than humans, extremely slow. When they are thirty we are only twelve years old. We also have extended lives. We can live to be up to over 200 years old, though if you are a fighter those chances are slimmer due to damage received in the field."

She looked at me and then looked past my body at the doors. She shook her head, her black hair swaying gently with the movement. She looked back at me. I could see the question in her eyes.

"Why can't the human doctors heal me fully? Do I have a computer hotwired in my brain too? What are your worst injuries?"

I chewed on the corner of my mouth as I debated if I wanted to share my old wounds with her.

"To be honest, I do not know if you have a computer. I can do a scan if you wish to find out."

She nodded her head.

"Comp, scan Peyton. Look for any computer or anything similar."

I watched her face as my comp ran a full diagnostic scan. Her eyebrows drew in as she frowned. I felt a fuzzy buzz radiate from her. I pushed my comp to make a connection with her. I knew her computer was slowly waking up. If I continued to push, it would wake up or it will cause her to pass out from all brain usage that it required. I saw her eyes start to droop, as she started to sway a little. I stood up and grabbed her. I carried her bridal style toward her hospital room, she needed to rest. Robert was coming out of the room when he saw us; he had a worried look on his face as he held the door open. I placed her gently on the bed and I walked to the corner where the navy blue chair sat. I sat down with a heavy heart and stared at my knee high black leather boots.

If I had discovered her computer, then so had everyone else that could sense it. I might have made her an even bigger target. I dropped my head to rest my forehead on my palms. I made a stupid choice by going through with what she wanted. I should have told her of the possibility that it increases her chances of being attacked, especially since she was that young.

"Comp, is there any reading of abnormalities in the vicinity? If it can or has the possibility to find Peyton by me activating her computer let me know."

"Would you like me to also scan for the creatures that attacked her?"

"Yes, do that too. Anything that is possibly dangerous to her health, excluding me. I already know I cannot stay around her too much longer. I am the biggest risk to her health."

The connection fell dead as I closed my eyes and rested. I could not fully sleep yet, even though it had been about a week since I had actually slept. Robert shifted over in the far corner by the door, as he stood watch. Peyton stirred and shifted in her state of sleep.

"Devin, I have found something that you might want to see. It is surveillance from a local store. It is about eight miles out. It shows the woman, Claire, and a couple of men entering the store and attacking people. From the tapes I assume that they are dead, if they weren't dead from the actual attacks they died from blood loss."

I stood up abruptly and walked briskly toward the door. I paused as I pulled the door open and looked at Robert.

"She does not leave under any circumstances. Make sure she stays in this room."

I pulled a silver chain from my pocket. It had a small figurine of a black wolf with blue eyes and white socks. I held my hand out to him and dropped it into his hand. He frowned as he looked down at it.

"If something was to happen, if something bad was happening, clutch it in your hand and mentally call for me. I will hear you, no matter how far away I am. Do not hesitate to call. I don't care if it seems like nothing if it makes you feel uneasy or seems like something is off."

I walked out of the door and headed towards the exit. I was going to end this personal war. I was going to get the answers that I needed and I didn't care what tactics I had to use to get them. I knew somewhere inside of me that this was not going to end well for me, but in the end Peyton would be alright. The price of freedom from everything and everyone was steep.

Devin 6

As I neared the store I slowed my stride as I took in the surroundings. Death was the most noticeable thing that hung in the air. There seemed to be a shadow of death and evil that had settled over this small area of stores. It was weighing down on me, it was so dark. No sunlight drifted through the darkness. My eyes strained as I tried to make out any moving shape in the darkness. It was so cold, so barren. There was no life; it was as if something drained all aspect of life from here. I felt the beast inside clawing, growling, ripping, and tearing, trying to get free. I fought against it, now was not the time. I felt it howling, barking, and whining. It struggled and fought against me it took all my power not to give in yet. I sighed as I stood up. I saw a sudden movement down below me. Claire. She didn't know I was there yet. I ran at the edge of the pit where a building used to stand and leaped into the air. I fell and as I fell I felt the shift. As I hit the ground, I let out a loud thunderous growl and leapt at a Claire. My jaws closed around her neck and part of her head as her face flashed surprise. I bit down, taking her neck and head clear off. I opened my jaws and let her head fall. I watched as her body crumpled to the ground. I shifted and reached down and grabbed her wallet.

She was not the ring leader behind the attack; there was no way that she could have been. The attacks were too organized, to strategically space out. The actual crimes were violent, too messy. Claire was all about being clean and she had never been organized. I opened her wallet pulling out a ratted piece of paper. The paper was crumpled, and faded. I opened it gently trying not to tear it anymore than what it was. The black ink was faded to a light grey. I felt my blood start to boil as I read locations that Peyton would be and directions on how to get there. There were only certain people that knew where she would be. There was only Robert, me, and a couple of high ranked officials. I shredded the paper as my anger flared; I should have known there was something wrong. The way he was so calm when Peyton was near death, the way he was calm and not worried at the hospital.

 _Sincerely,_

 _Robert Drew_

I heard the charm calling for me, I heard Peyton yelling and screaming my name through my brain I could feel the fear that she felt. I felt the call as I collapsed to the ground changing. I took off in a dead run, headed directly for the hospital. I could feel my muscles screaming at me to take a rest. Peyton continued to scream and yell as the connection fell dead. I could not feel her anymore. I was close to the hospital when I heard the call again, Peyton whispering my name in agony. She wasn't in the hospital anymore, but the warehouse next door. I lowered my head and ran full speed at the door. I rammed through the titanium door, snapping my jaws at the guards standing between me and Peyton. I felt my haunches straining with tension and anger. I stood still, smelling the air. I turned my head around the room looking for a sign. I barely saw it as Robert came out of the shadows in creature form, slashing at my body. I jumped sideways and snarled. I lunged at him, my teeth slashing his stomach. He growled and his claws caught my hindquarters as I spun around leaping in the air, catching his throat in a death grip. I saw his eyes start to roll and blink rapidly. He started to fall forward. My back legs touched the ground first then my front legs. I started walking backwards, shaking my head with his neck still in my grasp. When I saw the light leave his eyes I let go.

I limped toward a door that had been shut this entire time. I could hear a muffled scream and crying coming through the door. I tilted my head as I registered that Peyton was not a threat to me. I pushed the door handle down with my paw, and used my head to push the door open. I had to squeeze through the door; it was not made to allow entrance to anything with the size similar to a rhino in width and taller than a horse. I saw Peyton sitting in a dark shadow filled corner. I slowly made my way toward her. I pulled the rope free from her hands with my teeth and stepped back into the light. She reached up to undo the gag. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Even though you are in wolf form, you are still really pretty."

She came out of the darkness and looked at me better. Her eyes widened as she took in my coloring.

"You are just like my favorite glass figurine! I got my wish. I got a wolf just like it. I am glad I found the little charm bracelet on the hospital floor. I did not know what it did, but I prayed that you would find me."

I knelt down and she climbed up on my back. I turned around and walked through the building. I knew where I was heading; I was heading back to my house. It was safe and secluded. I felt her hand tighten in my fur as I picked up speed. I finely broke out into a dead run. I felt her hands leave my fur as she threw her hands up and laughed as the wind whistled by her ears blowing her hair back. For the first time I felt happy, I felt complete.

She must have realized where I was headed and pushed her hands back into my fur. She leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Take me home, Devin. Home."

Devin 7

I watched as Peyton slept on top of her pink covered bed. She left the windows open allowing natural air and sounds in. Her room faced the waterfall that always flowed in this forest of Japanese Cherry Blossom trees and White Oak trees. I saw an elk standing on the other side of the creek by the moss covered boulders. It had its massive head down drinking. Its impressive antlers were larger than any I had seen in over eighty years. I watched as his head moved gently as he drank the clear sparkling water. He lifted his head, water falling from the corners of his mouth, and stared at me. He was average build for an elk. He slowly turned around and walked into the forest. I blinked and looked back down at the sleeping form. I grabbed her light purple quilt off the back of her couch and covered her up. I walked over to the wall where the window controls were. I slide the bar across the touch screen unlocking the control panel. I pressed the window shut button, and the windows gently came down from the ceiling of the room all in one piece. Sort of like a garage door, shutting the room from the outside world.

I walked down the grand marble stairs, stepping down on the marble flooring. I walked toward my security room and opened the blast proof door. I looked at the monitors and watched for a minute before I grabbed the blue handle lever, pulling it downward. I heard a horn blow as the security measures activated. Blast proof metal slid down over the house, turning it into a metal box. Security cameras activated all over the forest, watching for activity. Torrents laid in wait for something to come close before they revealed their location to eliminate the threat. The underground tunnels were almost all shut down, the emergency tunnel stayed opened. The wall behind the screens opened, revealing a passage leading underground. The wall in the closet next to Peyton's room opened leading to the armory. I stood watching as my defenses came online and readied for the threat.

I sighed and dropped my head down to my chest. I did not know even if there was a threat, but something about that elk sparked something inside of me. Age is the only thing that could make antlers that large, a lot of years on that elk. It should have been dead by now from age. It unnerved me that something that had a short life span would live to be that massive, it didn't seem feasible. I walked out the open door and headed back up stairs. I stopped and looked in at Peyton again, before I headed to my room. I lay back on my black covered bed, as I stared up at the black canopy. I turned my head looking at the dark walls. My room lacked color; it lacked life, happiness, joy, anything that was a symbol of life. It was hollow and unfeeling, just like the person who resided in it. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

 _I felt myself slowly become more aware of my surroundings. I could not tell if I was dead or alive. I was just there, something to take up space. I could hear a deep rumbling voice calling out for me. He told me to hold on, to fight, and to stay alive for him. I could feel the life being pulled back into my almost dead body. I could feel a warm hand on my wrist. I felt a wave of safety wash over me at the touch. I saw a light and a woman with long brown hair calling my name. Her smile was warm, and familiar. Her baby blue eyes sparkled with love. She held out her arms, wanting me to run into her for a hug. Her white floor length dress blew around with the slight breeze. The bright light shone behind her, making her seem like an angel, an angel because she was._

 _"Mother," I whispered._

 _She nodded her head. Her smile fell and she looked at me with a solemn look._

 _"Your father needs you Devin. It is not fair for me to take you. It is not your time. You have too much fight left in you. Do not let this experience cause you to draw away from everyone. Do not let your light fade. You are the only thing your father has left. You must go back."_

 _I watched as she started to fade. Her smile became bright once again as she faded into the light. Blinking, I opened my eyes to the bright lights of the hospital. I turned my head right and saw a man with his head down. His black hair so dark it had a blue tint to it. He raised his head and looked at me. His face lit up when he saw that I was awake. His eyes were a shade of deep blue, and his face was scarred with a tattoo curling elegantly. The tattoo swirled and danced, down his neck onto his arm, and down onto his hand._

 _"Father."_

 _"Shh, don't speak yet. Save your strength, you were hurt really badly. You are in the healing tube. You will be able to get out before too long. I will be back; I am going to get your doctor."_

 _I watched as he walked out the door, in search of the doctor. I rolled my eyes looking around the tube that I was in. I noticed that a green mist swirled around my body, healing the wounds or what was left of them. I saw a figure with blue hair walk in, she was pretty. She had a green tattoo that swirled on the left side of her face. She walked up to the control panel at the end of the bed. The mist was sucked out as the tube opened. She stepped up to me, and checked me over._

 _"My name is Misty. You are healed, but you will always have these scars. I wish I could do something about them. But no amount of work would be able to fix them."_

 _I took a deep breath and climbed out of the tube as best as I could. I could not feel my legs, or anything for that matter. Misty wrapped her arm around me, helping me to the blue chair beside the door. She smiled at me, and stood back up._

 _"I will go get you some food and something to drink," she said._

 _She walked out of the room. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes thinking. Did I really see my mother? Had I died? I felt my dad grab my hand and hold on to it. His hand could easily wrap around my hand a couple of times. I leaned my head over so it fell on his shoulder. I was so tired, I was tired of everything. I knew I shouldn't be._

I woke to an alarm going off. It wasn't a security alarm, so what was it? I got up and walked over to Peyton's room. Her radio was blaring for some reason. I turned it off and looked over to Peyton. She was still asleep. I turned back around and walked to my room. I lay back down on my bed. I was running on barely any sleep. I closed my eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

 _I looked at the grave. I sat down in the mud refusing to leave the one person who had been my reason to live. Misty had become a part of my life, and it seemed like her and my dad were becoming more than friends over time. I didn't stop the tears as they coursed down my cheeks like twin rivers. My chest heaved as I drew in breath. My hands fell to the ground as I threw my head back and let out a blood curdling scream. It was filled with agony, anger, pain, and revenge. I lowered my head back down. The cemetery had fallen dead silent. I felt my wings flutter as the agony coursed through me. I felt the pull, the pull to let go of everything that God stood for, for me to get revenge, to kill with no mercy. The fall would be worth it, the voice in my head said. I would become a fallen angel if I dared to go against the beliefs of God and the ones that my mother had stood for. I looked at her side of the tombstone. There was a pair of white wings, and an angel in flight. She was an angel, an actual angel. She was sent to Earth in an attempt to help bring the evil that coursed through the land to an end. She had met my dad on a mission to eliminate a demon that was harming children. I could still picture her face, even though she died when I was three years old._

I bolted upward as I heard a scratching sound. Peyton was sitting in a chair across the room drawing. I watched her through hooded eyes. I leaned back and reclined on my bed. I felt the muscles in my back twitch. I sighed I heard an alarm going off. I shot up right and bolted down stairs to the security room. I looked at the monitors looking for what was triggering it. I saw the elk staring at the camera; eyes like red snake eyes looked back at me. A forked tongue snaked out and back in quickly. The elk turned and ran off. I frowned. What was that?

I could honestly say I had never seen that before. It had the signs of demon possession but how could one take over an animal. Ever since the day I fell from grace, I had seen weird abnormal things. Supernatural forces were coming back, the number of attacks caused by them had increased. I had a feeling that this elk or demon, wasn't going to leave anytime soon. It was like it was taunting me, trying to call me out. I sat in the chair and swayed back and forth. I stared at the monitor that the elk was last on. The alarms should have been going off like crazy; it ran in the area that was covered in cameras. Something that size could not just vanish in thin air, but if it had a demon soul or lack of soul anything is possible.

I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the table top. My eyes never left the screen even as I felt Peyton move in the doorway. I took a deep breath and sighed as I shook my head.

"You are not an elk that is evident. So what are you?"

Devin 8

Peyton was sitting at the kitchen bar eating her steak. The gold bar shined bright in the overhead lights. The chandelier glowed like the sun; the black industrial sized refrigerator looked like a shadow in the corner of the room. The marble flooring was shining from a recent cleaning. I could feel the heat radiating off the grill in the middle of the bar. Peyton looked up at me and stood up. She walked over and grabbed a blue square plate covered with food. She sat it down in front of me. I sat down and grabbed the silverware and started to eat. I ate the steak that she had fixed, just the way I like it, medium well, with green beans and a baked potato. I was almost done when the alarm rang out again, this time there were more than one going off. I stood up and made my way toward the security room. I heard Peyton shuffling and dragging her feet behind me. I looked at the monitors. The elk was standing there in the same spot that he had before, though this time he was not alone. There were other animals standing beside him and all through the forest. I noticed that Peyton was no longer behind me. I could not feel her presence anywhere on the first floor. I felt hers and something else on the second floor.

I made a break for Peyton's room. I pulled the heavy elegant rope on the way up the stairway, causing the marble flooring between the grand staircase glow with strange symbols. I heard hissing coming from Peyton's room. I could feel something clawing at me, trying to get in and take me over. My eyes started to glow a fierce blue, I felt the skin give way on my back as my wings came out. Black feathers flew about as I continued running up the stairs. I slammed my shoulder into Peyton's heavy white oak door causing the door to groan and splinter as my weight came crashing into it. I saw Peyton sitting in the far corner huddled in fear. I felt it, the cold soulless drifter. I could smell the odor of death, and fear that it radiated.

"Zeigen Sie sich Dämon. (Show yourself demon)"

I moved around feeling for any sign that the formless drifter was nearby. It was hard; I felt the nasty residue left by it everywhere. I heard a growl as I turned around as something smashed into me. I felt it ripping at my wings. I hissed at the pain of feathers being ripped from tender flesh. I whirled around as the mist came at me again, this time I could see a form in the mist. I felt my wings shifted into their armor as I spun using the sharp ends of the armor to slice into the mist. The demon hissed as it glowed red as it was called home. The armor retracted as my wings once again became soft black feathers. I pulled my wings back into myself as I walked toward Peyton. I sent a wave of calmness to her as she gulped air into her lungs.

I pulled her into my arms and held her as I sent a powerful wave of drowsiness to her. I watched as her eyes slowly slid closed and she yawned. I walked over to her bed and pulled the blanket back. I gently placed her under the covers. I tucked her in and watched for a few minutes. I could somewhat remember the cry of a baby from when I was really young. I remember playing and guarding her from the unknown dangers of a five year old. After my accident, I couldn't recall a baby or a young child being around anymore. I turned on my heel and made my way out of her room. I stood at the top of staircases and looked down at the flooring in-between them. The flooring might look normal, but if someone were to look hard enough they could see what I could. The design created from using different colored marble designed wards to protect against supernatural forces of all types. I had built this house and everything around it myself.

I walked down the stairs toward the storage room, just to make sure that there were stocks of food and water. I sighed as I pulled open the door and slowly moved inside. I had gathered enough food and water for the last 120 years to last for a couple of centuries if needed. I checked the generators, the garden, and the animals. Everything seemed to be in working order as I walked up stairs. I built this house to function on its own. I walked into the security room, past the monitors, into the tunnels. I walked down the tunnel leading off steeply to the left; it was not a very long tunnel. As I reached the end, I looked out at the underground lake and the waterfall. The lake was pure rainwater that has been purified into drinking water. The lake was 150 foot deep in some parts. It was a perfect clear blue, I could see down twenty feet and as the water got deeper in some parts it got darker. I sighed and turned back around. I made my way inside the main part of the house. I walked toward the kitchen and I stopped when I heard a noise coming from Peyton's room. I cocked my head to the side and listened. She was dreaming, and from the sounds of it, it wasn't a very good dream. I sent another wave of calmness at her and she fell into a dreamless sleep. I walked into the kitchen and over to the pantry. I opened the oak door and pulled out my cake. I grabbed a knife and cut myself a piece. I put the triple chocolate cake on a small plate and sat down at the bar.

"Happy 230th birthday Devin," I said to myself as I ate my cake.

I was way past the age expectation for my kind. I was older than Peyton expected me to be. The baby I remember could not have been Peyton and Claire could not have been as old as the timeline since my accident said. Claire had signs of old age already before she died. Was it her family members that attacked me? It had to have been. I ate my cake as thoughts filled my head. My father had been dead for over 200 years now, so how did I have a sister? My bloodline would have ended with me. Everything that I have ever learned about that baby that I could remember was that it had died of sickness. Everything did not add up. Who was Peyton? Was she really my sister?

I heard footsteps stepping gently as if trying not to make noise coming from Peyton's room. I heard her walking quietly down the stairs and toward the security room. I rose swiftly from the stool and made my way over to her. She did not realize that I was standing behind her until I saw her hand reach for the blue lever, about to push it up.

"What do you think you are doing Peyton? Who exactly are you?"

She pulled her hand away from the lever and turned to look at me. Her eyes glowed a yellow tint as I watched her grow and shift in front of me. She aged so fast and became much taller. I saw her mouth open as fangs emerged. I glanced behind her as she leaped at me.

Devin 9

I stared down at Peyton's body. I had to restrain her and call the demon that possessed her out. It was Kinderfresser which means child eater, one of the worst demons that could possess a young child. No matter what protections someone puts up around and on the child, it will find a way to get to the child. I had put Peyton back into her bed, as I watched her for any side effects that getting rid of a demon could cause. All the animals were gone and the alarms had gone quiet a while ago. After watching her for three hours, I decided that I would look and find out who exactly Peyton was. I stood and made my way to the super computer located down the hall from Peyton's room.

I sat down in the leather chair and walked myself forward to start typing. I looked through all the human files and soldier databases. I was about to give up when I found a hidden file within a file under my name. It claimed it was a science experiment. I clicked on the link and it took me to a place where I have seen in person. It took me to the files of Doctor Guilke. He experimented on anything and everything that held life. I was once in his claws, he was a vile man of mid-50s. He tried to create a perfect person, always trying and always failing. It didn't matter to him the pain that the people or animals that he experimented on. It was all in the name of science and fame he once claimed. Even as I scrolled through his files, I could sense that he had something to do with Peyton. I found a file by the name _Birthing-Success_. I clicked on it and my eyes went wide. It was Peyton, and her story. She was just some child he experimented on. She was a test-tube baby, a clone. She had exact DNA of me and another soldier that I have never heard of before. I leaned backed in my chair as I stared at the screen, thinking. She shared DNA with me and another soldier, even though she wasn't born from me that would make her my daughter. But is it correct that she was my daughter in technical terms? I heard Peyton making her way from the entrance of the room toward me. She stopped at the doorframe before making her way into the room. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she read the information. Her hand covered her mouth at the sight of her actual creation. She looked at me dead in the eyes, tears threatening to spill over in her eyes.

"You're my mother."


End file.
